wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Glory
Glory is a Rainwing and a dragonet of the Prophecy. Biography Glory was stolen from the Rainwing forest by Webs as a replacement for the Skywing egg that was smashed by Queen Burn. Due to this, she was regarded as a failure and treated as such. She quickly developed resistance to emotional abuse and did everything to an extreme. After years of confidment, the Nightwing Morrowseer eventually pronounced her an unsuitable replacement and ordered her to be destroyed. As a result, the half-formulated plan for escape that the dragonets had come up with became a necessity. She changed her scales to completly fade into the background of the cave. After Clay managed to escape with Tsunami, the rest were freed with them. However, as a result of the escape, they were captured by Queen Scarlet. However, instead of imprisoning her, Queen Scarlet considered her a "work of art" and used her like a living sculpture, having her chained to a sculptured tree and change colors every few minutes. Trying to wait until the right moment to help her friends, she acted sleepy and drugged in public. She was taken out most occasions, one of which was the fight of Clay and Fjord, during which a mysterious acid melted Fjord's face. On the day of their escape, Glory spat acid from her teeth (an ability that was unknown by anyone beforehand), the same that killed Fjord, at Queen Burn, but Burn pulled Queen Scarlet in front of her. The acid ate away at Scarlet's face, distracting her for the crucial moments of escape and causing chaos among the guards. Glory easily broke the chain and joined the rest of the group. On the way out, they encountered Peril, who she asked (as a result of Kestril appearing) if she was a dragonet. However, this was false, and she left. Following advice from Tsunami, she turned back to not be seen, and heard Clay talking about how much they needed her. This reassured her, and she then traveled with Clay on the search for his parents and helped lend emotional support to him when he found out how indifferent Mudwing mothers are to their offspring. She also developed a slight joke towards Clay after hearing him called a Bigwings. She then set out with the group on a quest to find Tsunami's parents. Personality Glory feigned indifference to many things, especially those things that hurt her the most emotionally. She suffered terribly from the predjudice that Rainwings were lazy and good for nothing-this hurt her more than she ever let on. She put lots of effort into her studies and other activities in order to prove this misconception to be false. She was also very caring towards her friends, even though she also feigned indifference to this as well, and she was subject to their approval-once, when Clay said some offensive things without thinking, she was deeply hurt. She is also sarcastic and snarky, often grumpy. Glory was also able to spit poison-it is unknown if this ability is common among Rainwings or if she is unique in this regard. Quotes "Wake me if anything exciting happens, but make sure it's actually exciting, not Sunny-exciting." "Do what you like, but I'm not a big mushy ball of forgiveness like you are, Clay." "Boy, I don't know. I mean, if you want to be queen one day, you'll have to be bossy, controlling, full of yourself... oh, wait." "So what now, bigwings? I'm never going to get tired of calling you that." "Aww. So big and wise." "We are NOT CALLING IT MAGICAL DEATH SPIT." "I like the one where we melt everyone's eyeballs on our way out the door." Relationships Clay- Glory is sometimes annoyed by his slowness in realizing danger or obvious answers to a problem. Clay and Glory have known each other since hatching, and Clay tried to help Glory and the other dragonets hatch as the bigwings. Clay was very concerned for Glory when he realized the Talons of Peace wanted to kill her. As of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay may have a slight crush on Glory. Kestrel- Glory was not afraid of the strict SkyWing, but she still has a deep grudge for insulting and underestimating her. She refused to save Kestrel while Clay and Tsunami did. Webs- Though he was less strict than Kestrel, she still hated him for being one of the dragons who abused her. In the sneak preview of The Hidden Kingdom, she refused to camoflouge him. She didn't even want to touch him. Tsunami- Glory thinks of Tsunami as kind of a bossy kind of dragon but she also thinks of her as a bigwing. Trivia Tui Sutherland has mentioned on her blog that Glory is "maybe her favorite so far." Gallery Rainwings.png Rainwing.png Flash 001.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png wings_of_fire__glory__colored__by_chibimousey-d5szlwj.jpg Glory.jpeg|Glory the RainWing Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:RainWings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters